


A Minor? Accident

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Cute Huening Kai, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kai is shy, Omorashi, Pee, Shy Huening Kai, a bit? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After visiting your parents after a long time of not seeing them, Kai runs into a problem: he's super shy and has to pee.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Reader
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	A Minor? Accident

**Author's Note:**

> not edited by someone other than me so there may be a few mistakes

You and Kai were at your parents house. It was the first time in a while you had brought Kai over to see your parents. Kai was shy and nervous, but he tried to not let it show. Because he hadn't seen your parents in a while, he was afraid they somehow began to dislike him. Kai eventually warmed up to your parents after seeing them and it became easier for him to talk to them. They told Kai a lot of stories and gave him lots of advice about random things, easing him of his anxiety. He was grateful for this, for he couldn't stop worrying about it all day.

After a while, he felt the need to pee. He was too embarrassed to ask where the bathroom was, since he had forgotten where it was, so he brushed it off and tried his best to ignore it. It was almost 10 pm and you and Kai figured it was about time you went home. You both wished your family well and headed into Kai's car. Kai sighed and got comfortable in his seat before turning the car on. He still had to pee, so he was a little uncomfortable. You noticed he was acting a bit weird and decided to ask him about it.

"Were you nervous baby? I promise my parents like you." You exclaimed with a smile. Kai looked at you and smiled back.

"They are really nice! And I'm alright baby, I was just a little shy." Kai reassured as he started the drive.

Because it was dark, it was hard to see much of anything other than what the headlights of the car hit. Not to mention, the way home was in the rural area. The dark gave Kai an advantage, for he was shaking his leg a little and didn't want you to ask about it. You turned on the radio and played some music at a low volume to keep it from being quiet. You relaxed and tried to enjoy the car ride back home as you listened to the music.

Kai's need to pee started to grow to the point where he could not sit still for more than a minute. He tried to think of anything that would take his mind off of it, yet the need to pee was too much for him to ignore. You could hear the faint shuffling from Kai and turned your head to look at him. He was bouncing his left leg, and he usually doesn't do that, from what you remember.

"Kai, is something wrong? You keep moving your leg." You questioned with a slight frown. Kai could briefly see the frown on your face and wanted to take it away right away.

"I'm okay princess! I'm just a little nervous driving with you in the car at night." He reassured with a smile. You hummed, suspicious that he was hiding something but decided not to push it. You left him alone and focused on the road in front of you.

Kai really tried his best to stay still, but he couldn't. He kept shifting his legs and you couldn't help but get annoyed with him.

"Kai Kamal Huening," he gulped, "if you don't tell me what the problem is right now I will pull the car off to the side." You said with a stern look. Kai blushed in embarrassment. He couldn't lie to you now.

"I just have to pee is all.." Kai stated shyly. Gosh that was so embarrassing for him to admit. You raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"You know you could of gone at my parents house." You scolded. Kai didn't want to admit he was too shy to ask.

"I didn't have to go then.." Kai lied with a pout. You believed his word and rolled your eyes.

"Do you think you can hold it until we get home?" Kai paused for a second then nodded. "Alright." And you left him alone.

Only 5 minutes went by before the desperation to pee grew almost unbearable for Kai. He gripped his crotch with one hand and left the other one on the wheel. He was desperately trying to hold it and gripped onto the wheel tightly to try and prevent piss from finding its way out. You both still weren't quite home yet, and Kai knew that it would be hard for him to try and hold it in. You looked over at Kai and noticed that he was holding onto his crotch.

"Are you sure you don't need me to drive?" You asked, a little concerned.

"You don't have a license." Kai reasoned. He really wished you had a license... he wasn't sure what was going to happen with him behind the wheel.

"Why don't you just pull off and pee?" You suggested.

"I'm an idol... if people see me doing that, it's going to be all over the internet.. Plus it's super embarrassing." Kai said as his cheeks turned red.

"Kai I swear.." You sighed.

"Princess, I'll be fine! The feeling is starting to go away, don't worry!" Kai said cutely, trying to persuade you to stop worrying so he can suffer in peace.

"If you say so." You looked out the window and left Kai alone for the time being. Kai mentally sighed, he was happy you left him alone, yet he really couldn't hold on anymore. Spurts of pee found its way out of him. Kai bit his lip and tried his best to hold it in while staying focused on the road. No matter how hard he tried to hold it in, piss managed to get out and dampen his underwear.

Kai couldn't control the wheel with one hand anymore and had to remove his hand from his crotch to grab onto the wheel. He couldn't hold in his piss anymore and piss started spewing out of him. It slowly spread across his thigh and then onto his crotch. The amount he so tried to keep inside his body now pooled between his legs. It seemed to never end and eventually piss dripped at the end of the seat and onto the floor. Kai shifted slightly in embarrassment. The stream slowly came to an end and Kai could feel the warm puddle of piss between his legs more clearly now. _Thank god the seats are leather_.. he thought.

He let out a small moan of relief, yet his face was now burning with embarrassment. He thought the feeling was absolutely amazing, but he was pissing on himself right in front of his girlfriend! You noticed Kai was acting weird and decided to ask about it.

"Kai, are you okay?" You asked reassuringly. Kai straightened his back and smiled.

"Mhm! I'm alright princess!" Kai enthusiastically said with a big smile. You were taken aback by his sudden happy and cheery mood, but what else were you supposed to expect? It's how Kai always is. You pushed it off for the time being and smiled back at him. At least he wasn't in pain now, right?

Soon you both arrived at your home. Almost as soon as Kai turned the car off, he sighed and leaned back in his chair, covering his face. You looked towards him and panicked for a second.

"Kai? Are you okay?" You asked worriedly as you took off your seatbelt. You opened the car door and the lights came on. You looked back at him and noticed his crotch was wet. You gasped, realizing what had happened. "Oh no, baby.." You frowned. "You couldn't wait?" You asked, feeling bad for him. Kai slowly shook his head, his hands still covering his face. You gently rubbed his shoulder to calm him down. "I'll be back, stay here." You said as you took the keys. Kai nodded and you exited the car to head into the house.

It didn't take long before you came back, two towels in hand. You opened the driver door and noticed that there was a puddle of his piss between his legs. You sighed and placed one of the towels there.

"Can you let me put the towel under you?" You asked, still holding onto the towel. Kai nodded and moved his hips up so you could slip the towel under him.

After you did so, you grabbed the other towel and immediately started to rub his crotch with it. Kai blushed at the feeling, yet let you dry him with the towel. The friction turning him on a bit. You continued to rub at his crotch, a little more pressure this time, and Kai began to grow hard.

"B-babe.. I think it's okay now.." Kai stuttered with a blush on his face. You shook your head.

"I'm almost done baby, I just need to make sure you're dry enough so-" You looked up to look at him in his eyes and noticed the look on his face. He was biting his lip and had a light blush on his cheeks. "Are you okay?" You asked, oblivious to what had caused him to react that way. Kai nodded slightly.

"Y-yeah... I just.. the friction..." Kai motioned to his crotch and you immediately caught on. You widened your eyes at the realization.

"Oh! I'm sorry baby.. I didn't mean to do that.." You said, blushing in embarrassment.

"I-It's fine.." Kai said with a slight whimper.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" You asked, concerned. You felt bad if you were to leave him like this.

"B-But I just-" You leaned in closer to him and gently grabbed onto his chin to make him look up at you.

"Yes or no baby. Come on, speak to me." You commanded suddenly. Kai's blush deepened and he bit his lip. He vigorously nodded his head.

"Yes... please.. I'm really turned on right now.." Kai pleaded, looking into your eyes. You smiled and let go of his chin.

"Let's get you inside then~" You said with a wink as you crawled out of the car. Kai nodded and slowly followed you out of the car. He took the towel you were drying him with and headed inside with you. After Kai closed the door behind him, you clapped your hands together.  
"Now, let's have some fun~" You exclaimed with a smirk. Kai gripped onto the towel in embarrassment and excitement.

 _Oh fuck me.._ he thought.


End file.
